


Controlled 2

by Yumicho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3, and it's a little sad as well, but really just a little bit, it's a little sequel to my first ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumicho/pseuds/Yumicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to scream, cry, wants to tear his own heart out – but he can't move, his mind a slave in his controlled body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote a little sequel to my first ficlet "Controlled". Hope you like it! Feel free to comment if you like :)
> 
> It's pretty necessary to read the first part, so here it is: (it would be very nice if someone could tell me how to link something? Thanks a lot! xD)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/821929

Derek feels Stiles' lifeless body slumping against his own, feels how the heart in his hand stops beating its steady rhythm. It tightens his throat, takes his breath away and leaves his body behind, shuddering with sobs. Suddenly, he can feel his control flowing back into him, just for a few seconds in which he can lift his gaze into Stiles' face, in which he sees his broken, empty eyes. And Derek cries even harder, senses the sobs coming out of his throat and feels like a stranger in his very own body.  
But before he can do anything, a sudden rush goes through him and it feels like some strange kind of power was taken away from him – and then Deucalion's force kicks back in.  
His body jerks, he stands up and tosses Stiles' body away, leaves him behind lying in his own blood pouring out of his chest, dead. He will never laugh again.  
Derek wants to scream, cry, wants to tear his own heart out – but he can't move, his mind a slave in his controlled body.  
He can feel the bloody muscle in his hand, feels minutes later how he bows in front of Deucalion, how he kneels down in a submissive way and hands Stiles' heart over.  
Something inside of him cries no no NO but he cannot resist.  
He feels empty, so endless hollow.  
„That's perfect. I knew you would submit to me, Derek. Your poor, little unloved heart just couldn't resist. Now, tell me: how was it, killing your mate? How was it to tear his heart out? Did you look him in the eyes while doing it? Have you watched him die?“  
Derek jerks and tries to conquer the power Deucalion still exerts on him, but he is powerless. And when he's forced to observe how Deucalion's fangs tear Stiles' heart apart, how he literally devours it, it feels as if the other alpha had torn his own muscle right out of his chest.  
He wants to lower his gaze, feels hot tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, but the power drives him into looking at Deucalion pleasurably licking his fingers clean from Stiles' blood.  
„Yes, Derek... This is how it feels like, losing your mate... As if your own death is waiting for you, right? It feels like falling down into deep, endless darkness.“  
Derek can't hold his tears back anymore and feels them dripping down his cheeks, feels a deafening pain in his chest where his heart should be.  
Deucalion steps in front of Derek and looks down on him, almost with a pitying expression on his face.  
„Now, now, Derek... Don't cry.“, he coos, pets his head and smiles nauseously.  
„By now that you are that weak without your mate, I unfortunately have no more use for you, Derek. You are a poor beta, now that you have killed your mate with your very own hands. But I really have to thank you for doing that job for me.“  
Through the mist of tears covering his eyes, Derek can see Deucalion's red eyes, strangely glowing with a hint of gold in them, as the other man lifts his shifted hand.  
„Bye bye, Derek.“  
The last thing Derek sees as he closes his eyes for the last time before everything turns black forever, is Stiles' sad smile. And he hears the echo of his tender voice.  
I love you, Derek


End file.
